


The House Of Dreams

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Childhood Memories, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Little Brothers, M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/Sam, “Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms.” (Laurence Olivier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Late in the night, in his dreams, Sammy wakes from a nightmare. Trembling, the little boy jumps out of bed and rushed over to Dean, easily stepping over the mess of plastic guns and racecars scattered on the bedroom floor. 

Sammy stands at the end of his brother’s bed, watching Dean sleep, as the fear creeps up his spine. He wants to climb into bed with his brother and lay in Dean’s warm arms; he wants to feel safe and protected from the scary dreams that haunt his mind. “Dean? Dean!” 

Dean’s always been attuned to his voice, his cries; now is no different. The eldest Winchester is tugged from the realm of peaceful dreams by the trembling tiny voice of his younger brother. 

Blinking sleepily, Dean’s hazy gaze falls on the tot who stands at his bedside. Sammy is distraught, if the shaking of his skinny legs, the wide doe eyes, and the tight grasp of his chubby fingers clutching his fluffy teddy-bear is any indication. “Sammy, what’s wrong?” 

“’M scared, Dean.” Sammy bites his lip worriedly and fiddles with the hem of his too-long hand-me-down AC/DC shirt that belonged to Dean. “I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?” 

Dean smiles kindly and scoots over, patting the empty space. Sammy’s chubby cheeks swell as a happy smile spreads across his face; he wiggles up onto the bed and curls up against Dean's chest, hugging his bear as his eyes flutter closed. 

Dean tugs the comforter around them, tucking them in as snug as a bug in a rug. He reaches out to push the little boy's bangs out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Almost instantly Sam's breathing is calmer, less ragged as his big brother soothes a hand up and down his back. 

Sammy gazes up his brother, asking softly with big puppy dog eyes. “Dee, tell me about mom.”

Dean's face breaks into a big, bright smile, one Sammy hasn’t seen in a while. Daddy seems sad all the time, and Dean mirrors him at times, like they are in on a scary secret that breaks their hearts and makes them sad--a secret Sam is not yet in on. 

Sammy was only a tiny tot when Mary was killed by the demon, but the memories of her linger in Dean's mind, crystal clear like a blue sea. 

Dean smiled kindheartedly. Hugging his little brother, he began a wonderful tale. “She was beautiful, Sammy. Like an angel. She was patient, kind and loving. She always had a warm hug for me, and you. She loved to cuddle. When I got a boo-boo, she kissed it and made it all better. She use to tickle your tummy to make you laugh, and she wiped away your tears when you cry. Best of all, she’s always with us wherever we go; we are never alone, Sammy. When a gentle wind blows, that’s her warm hand on our faces, and when the tree gives us shade, that’s her sheltering embrace. When the rain wets our hair, those are her tears of joy. She loves us with all her heart, and her love is everlasting.” 

A soft happy sigh fluttered from Sam as he smiled, big and bright, all dimples and rosy cheeks. As horrifying and dark as the world is, seeing Sammy smile, so happy and young at heart, gave Dean a feeling of peace he had only ever felt when he was embraced in his mother’s safe arms. 

“Thanks, Dean. You’re the best brother in the whole wide world. I wuv you.” Sammy yawns and snuggles closer to Dean before his breathing evens out and the sound of soft snoring fills the room. 

Dean chuckles and kisses Sammy's forehead, gently stroking Sam’s hair as the little tot’s eyes fell heavy with sleep. “Sweet dreams, Sammy. Good night and sleep tight and...” A loud yawn fills his lungs, and he barely finishes whispering “Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” before he is sound asleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/95836.html?thread=21159772#/t21159772)


End file.
